Switch-around
by Annabell15
Summary: Lin is the boss, and naru is the assistant. The others are swiched around too.
1. what is SPR?

Lin. He has hair as black as sin, and as impatient as a parent with a non-answering child on there hands. He is quite for the most part, but while he doesn't particularly like anything, he is a fan of coffee. He is the boss of SPR, and also the boss of Mai. It was on a case, when he had the pleasure of meeting his second assistant. His name is Kazuya Shibuya, AKA Naru, as he was dubbed.

While Naru is not his true name, who really cares for true names? He is always late to work, and gets sick and tired of making coffee. He is a narcissist, but very interested in Ghost/spirits. Naru does not drink coffee, so whenever he makes coffee for Lin, he would make tea for himself.

Mai is Lin's body guard. (A/N: you will find that out later.) Mai can use many different techniques and defences. Mai is also very silent, but she has a crush of someone which you will find out later.

"You late" Lin scolded "coffee".

"Sorry, your coffee will be right out." Naru muttered, before dragging his feet to the kitchen.

While Naru was making coffee for his irritating boss, some clients came in, wanting talking to Lin. When Naru walked out of the kitchen he saw that there was a client, he went to Lin and gave him his coffee.

"Miss...?" Naru prompted.

"Ayako Matuzaki" The woman replied, giving the young man a smile, and tucking her long red hair behind her ear.

"Miss Matuzaki, would you like coffee or tea?" Naru asked, seemingly unconcerned but the woman's look.

"Tea would be nice. If you don't mind?" Ayako requested politely.

"I will be right out with your tea"

.

**sorry this is a introduction, and my first time wrighting a story for the public. I would love some reviews.**


	2. What is Naru up to?

**The only reason why i didn't update is because i was watching my baby brother.**

"You're late!" Lin scolded.

"Yes I know. I will get your coffee then". Naru didn't have to be told, because if he is late (and he is always late) he has to make twice as more coffee for Lin. While Mai doesn't really drink coffee, he still has to make tea for her.

**Knock knock**

"Lin I have your coffee" Naru called through the door, holding back a sigh.

"Come in" Lin called back, his voice muffled.

Naru did as he was told, opened the door, put the coffee on his desk, and left. He know better then to wait for a thank you when he was late. Lin didn't really like idle things like common curtsies. Lin raised a brow, but quickly let it go and thought nothing of it. He would have asked if he didn't know better. After he finished his coffee he went to put the cup in the kitchen sink, but Naru beat him to it.

Lin thought that it was strange that Naru wasn't working, but when he went to check on him he was all done and reading a book on spirits. He was checking on something for a case that Lin didn't know about.

Lin walked up behind Naru and looked at what he was writing down in the notebook he had brought to work with him. He was wondering what he was writing down in the notebook, but he couldn't read it was is a writing that he couldn't understand.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked Lin.

"Watching " he replied with a smirk.

"Why, don't you have work?" Naru replied quickly.

"Yes I have work, but you haven't gotten me my coffee. And you are zoning out."

"Fine... I will get your coffee" with that Naru got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee for Lin, with a murmur of complaint.

"What did you just say?" Lin called after him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Naru assured, smirking.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you're just being paranoid. Your coffee is done." Naru informed, stalking out of the kitchen.

Lin entered his office, wondering what Naru was doing in that notebook of his. He was pondering until he heard a knock on that door. He got up from his desk and walked to the door, surprised to find that Mai was wanting to talk with him. Unsure as to what she wanted, he let her in. She sat down on one of the chairs at the side of the room.

"Lin, do you know what Naru is doing?" Mai asked, her voice void of emotion, as if it was an empty shell.

"No, but it has piqued my interest. We could just ask him outright. Should we call him in?"

"Yes, but what would exactly would we ask him? Should we treat this like we would an interrogation?"

"Yes, let us do it that way." Lin replied, nodding thoughtfully. "Naru come in here with two teas and a cup of coffee." He called.

Naru came in a moment later, said teas and coffee in hand. "Yes...


	3. How can we help?

**I have been so busy with homework and watching my baby brother that I haven't been able to write I am sorry.**

"Yes?" Naru asks while handing the coffee to Lin and the Tea to Mai then tacking a seat of his own.

"We would like to know what you are writing that notebook of yours." Mai replied

"And what is that language you are writing it in."Lin add.

"Well first of all I am not telling you what I am doing in the Notebook, because you would probable fire me if I did."Naru said, with a poss to see if they are going to interrupt. "the language that i am writing in is Russian."

"Why wont you tell us what you are doing?" Lin asked suspiciously.

"Because like I said you would fire me if i did." with that Naru tried to get out of the office. It didn't work both Mai and Lin got up and ran to the door. Made sure that they locked it and Mai had her energy seal it.

"Know how are you going to get out?"

"I have my ways." Naru walked over to the window in Lin's office opened it and jumped. He floated down to the street, then he went to the front of the building and went into the office garbed his stuff, and left a very stud Lin and Mai.

When Mai and Lin heard the door open and closed the peeked out of Lin's office. Saw Naru grab his stuff and leave with a mysterious glint in his eye. Lin looked at Mai and Mai looked at him. they shared a look of concern and went after Naru to see what that was had to break into Naru house and found him I the kitchen looking like he expected it. Naru had a cup of coffee and two cups of Tea. he handed it to them and walked out, they followed.

"So you wont to Know what was that stunt that i pulled back at the office?" though it sounded like a statement not a question.

"Yea and what you are working on, that you have to write in Russian." Mai asked stunned again in the past hour.

"Well as you saw i can us PK and see what People are thinking. That is why I didn't give a fight when you locked and sealed the door. and that is way I knew you would be coming in even if i locked my, which you will replace might I add. And if there is nothing else you would like to know, I would suggest you wait untell tomorrow."

"You didn't answer one question." Lin said with an irritated voice.

"Well you see like I said before I cant tell you. Know if you don't get out now I will push you out!"

"No you wont because your boss asked you a question and you still haven't answered it yet. and if you don't answer I WILL FIRE YOU!."

"Fine but you cant tell any one." Naru waited for a moment to see if they were going to say anything. But they didn't so he continued. "Well as you now know I have ability, and i am taking on a... case that I don't wont help on!" Naru blurted the last part out and then push Lin and Mai out of his apartment. Shut the door and locked and sealed it.

Lin and Mai looked at each other (Again) and left (Again), to fine more about the Russian language so they could read what Naru is writing. As they walked along the road to a Night College/ University. They made small talk. Like what they are going to do about Naru taking a case by himself. They were also thinking that they could convince him to let them come along and help as need, but they both knew Naru wasn't going to let them, or he would have told them in the first place. As they walked into the University they could sense that they were being watched by something in the shadows. They would investigate that later though cause they needed to get to the class were they will be learning to speak Russian. While they were quick learner they were side tracked by that feeling that they got earlier in the hall. (Like they were being watched.) As they learned they got out and hour early because they got everything that they needed to learn.

They walked into the office to find it unlocked, like they left it last night. As they were getting to set up for a long suffering day ahead they heard the door to the lobby open and close and then...


End file.
